A Misplaced Link
by AdraLoran
Summary: AU. This is basically the history of Adra Amidala [relation to Padmé Amidala explained on my page]. It starts on our lovely Earth and goes off to Coruscant and the rest.
1. Chapter One

Title:  A Misplaced Link  
Author:  AdraLoran  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is the legal copyright of LucasFilms Inc.  No infringement is intended.  I am not making money off this.  
Summary:  AU. This is basically the history of Adra Amidala [relation to Padmé Amidala explained on my page]. It starts on our lovely Earth and goes off to Coruscant and the rest.  
Rating: PG

**Chapter One**

"Lucas is a genius!" The exclamations whirled around from all sides. Even Anna, the girl who'd gone with Adra to see Episode II, Attack of the Clones, was ranting on how great a guy George Lucas was. But Adra's memory somehow seemed to be yanking her thoughts in a different direction. Almost as if to tell her that Lucas, the great, awesome Star Wars producer, had got it wrong. But that couldn't be. Star Wars was fiction...wasn't it?

Anna prodded Adra's arm sharply to get her attention. "So? What did you think?!"

Her excited face swam in and out of focus as they exited the theater with the rest of the throng. Not until they reached that parking lot did she find an answer.

"I liked it; liked it a lot. George Lucas really is amazing," was all she could muster for the moment. Her hand had unconsciously gone to the necklace hanging at her throat.

It was odd, that necklace. The clasp wasn't what you would've expected. Rather than being one of those things you had to pull the lever thing down on, it was a tiny circle that had two large indents on each side, then two tiny ones at the top of the sliver that was left in between. And it was perfectly symmetrical.

And dangling at the center of the icy-blue and lime green beads was another one of the exact same symbol, only much larger. Adra's mother wouldn't comment on where she'd gotten it, even when some of Adra's Star Wars friends begged her. They all liked it. That symbol was, at least by Master Lucas, the symbol for the Rebel Alliance.

Fingering the red charm slowly, Adra looked back to Anna. "Mom said she'd pick us up over by the Episode II sign." She attempted an enthusiastic smile, for Anna's sake.

"Alright! This is so awesome. You know we'll be talking _all_ night. Or at least I will and you'll have to listen." She grinned and inwardly Adra wondered why she had had to ask her to sleep over afterwards. Right now she wanted to have quiet…so she could examine these intruding thoughts that said George Lucas was wrong.

As a strand hair fell across her face, she made no notice of it but to push it back behind her ear. Everyone seems to like long hair; that's probably the only reason she had it...other than the plain and simple fact that she could do a lot of styles with it. But Adra didn't care for that right now.

A tan van pulled up next to us and her mother's face appeared when the window rolled down.

"Hey you two! How was the movie? Absolutely fabulous? Well, hop in!" Her usually cheering disposition was unscathed. Adra pulled on the sliding door handle and then released as the door electronically went back.

"After you," she grinned at Anna. Anna climbed in the van and took the center seat. Adra climbed in after and pulled the inside handle up. The door closed.

While her mom and Anna ranted on the entire drive home, Adra instead took the time to remain silent and focus 'inward'. More like thought-ward. As the movie had progressed, certain images- where they memories or mere imagination?- had jumped forward in her mind. The Naboo cruiser hadn't done much of anything…but by the time it had gotten to the Geonosis arena scene she had dozens of images in her mind. And they hadn't come from the movie.

Like the Tusken Raider scene: those huts? They seemed to be right…but then once Anakin got us inside, an image flashed forward, showing that the interiors were padded with the same 'material' as the outside. It didn't show the supports, as the movie did.

A bump in the pavement jolted her into the conversation. Anna was still bubbling on about how she thought Hayden Christensen was the cutest guy she'd ever seen and about how she was _so_ jealous of Natalie Portman for getting to kiss him in the movie, and so on and so forth.

Putting her elbows on her knees, Adra's forehead went into her hands. Why did she get these mind flashes?! How did she get the images…or even the knowledge that such things weren't so?

Anna suddenly tapped her shoulder. "You okay? I asked you if you'd help me with French. You always seem to get it…and considering we have a test tomorrow..."

Her face looked pleadingly at her own. French studies. But Adra didn't even need to study it. It just...clicked. However, duty called. "I suppose. But we can't go off trying to conjugate the word for 'land-speeder', or 'cruiser'."

She laughed openly at Anna's fake look of sadness. Anna grinned back at Adra and then the van slowed to a halt in the driveway. Adra opened the door once more, unbuckled and jumped out.

"Well, come on then!" She pretended to be impatient. Looking up at the 10 PM sky, she stared for quite a while. Anna came to stand next to her, also looking up; as though trying to see what Adra was looking at.

Finally she had to ask, as Anna always did. "What are you looking for? Or at?"

Adra shook her head- she didn't even really know. But then a star flashed again. She looked to it…and saw, again by memory, the star moving closer and closer, finally close enough that she could see the details past it. A squadron of TIE fighters was moving through real space some ways off. And even beyond them was a desert planet. She recognized it at once: it was Tatooine. The Tatooine System was very possibly one of the closest systems to that of the Milky Way; not counting the Ryloth System. She looked back to the TIE fighters, only to see them for a millisecond. They had jumped into hyperspace. And there direction was not headed to Ryloth, or so some unknown sense told her. They were headed towards Earth. They were headed to Earth…and Earth was only 30 parsecs away. They would be at destination by tomorrow at noon.

Blinking, Adra suddenly realized what this meant. First off, it meant that she wasn't just imagining things. Secondly, it meant that in order to do anything safely they had to be ready. Grabbing Anna's wrist, Adra pulled her inside. Looking at her mom, who had taken to the couch, she glanced at the T.V.

"Mom, we're not going to school tomorrow. Urgent request but _please_ don't make us." Before she could so much as contradict, Adra hurried upstairs, Anna in tow.

Once in her room, she looked at Anna's face. "All right girl. You tell me what's wrong." But Adra didn't reply. Instead she was digging through her closet. Coming upon an old black box, one she had never really bothered to investigate more than opening, she grabbed it and pulled it out.

Anna blinked. Adra never had ignored her before. Before taking off the top of the box, she looked to Anna. She was going to have to lie. "I'll tell you what's wrong. We can't go to school tomorrow because there's going to be a huge Star Wars show. It's going to be a life-like version of a squad of TIE fighters here on Earth."

It was close to the truth. And besides, Anna suddenly looked delighted. "How did you know that?! That is so neat!"

Smiling stiffly, Adra merely shrugged. "I got some notice about it a week or so ago. It's at noontime tomorrow."

Now she opened the box. Inside was a small pouch made of black material. Then there was a board. The only other immediately visible thing was a fake lightsaber handle that looked amazingly like the blue one Anakin Skywalker had held in parts of the film. Taking this out, along with the pouch- which Adra knew held what looked like food capsules- she pressed down on one side of the board, willing it to not be a raised, permanent bottom. The other end moved up. Grabbing under it, she pulled the board out. A brown piece of material covered the top. This Adra pulled out, only to find it was a mere rectangle of fabric. But she was immediately aware of what lay beneath…just as Anna was.

"Oh my God..." Anna's voice was hardly more than a whisper of amazement, but it was there none the less. "How did you get all this stuff? Did you make it?"

Adra cringed inwardly again at having to lie to her. So instead she cut back on details. "It was a gift a few birthdays ago." She had gotten it when she was about four; nine years ago.

Pulling out the leggings, Adra spread them out carefully on her bed. Then she pulled out what appeared to be an inner tunic, an outer tunic, an obi and the tabards. Putting these in there respective places on her bed, she looked back into the box. At the bottom lay just three more things: a leather belt with all the little gizmos on it, a pair of Jedi-like boots...and the Jedi Robe. Though she had never opened the box beyond the lightsaber and pouch, and the clothes had been in there for Sith-only-knows how long before now...

At school, a lot of people liked Adra, but everyone thought she was weird. Instead of saying stuff like 'Oh my God!' or 'That is so cool!', she would say stuff like 'By the Force!' or 'Wizard!'. Even the teachers had a few issues with her… Like in Science class: her teacher was always trying to find ways to give her a fair F. Not only because she always came up with the most amazing projects, or that she used technology that scientists hadn't even cracked yet, but that Adra corrected a lot of the stuff the teacher said. She just wanted everyone to get the facts right.

Standing at the foot of her bed, Adra fingered the pants of the tan pants. Then she looked over to Anna. "What's say I try them on?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Do it! I want to see you look in them!"

With a laugh, she gathered the collection of clothing and went out to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later Adra returned, bedecked in tunics, tabards, obi and robe. The boots, amazingly, fit. The belt fit her too, though at its smallest point. Coming back into my room, she looked over at Anna.

"What do you think?" Adra couldn't even contain her excitement. The tiny braid on the right side of her head, very near the front, dangled down; the rest of her hair was in a pony-tail.

Anna stood up and walked around her friend, as though in an inspection. "You look like a real Jedi. Wait! You need your lightsaber!"

With a laugh she hurried to the bed, grabbed the pouch and the lightsaber and handed them to Adra. Putting the lightsaber on the belt, she then opened the pouch. Letting its gold and silver contents fall into her hand, she suddenly realized how light they weren't. The look of confusion about to spring onto her face was held in firm check. Adra opened the top part of one of them to look inside. A strange substance was in there, but no offending odor came to warn of it going bad. Putting the cap back on, she hooked all eight of them onto the belt.

About to pretend she was a Jedi suddenly under siege, her mother's voice called up the stairs.

"Adra, would you come down here a minute?" She didn't have time to change out of the Jedi robes so instead Adra just nodded to Anna, told her she'd be right back and went downstairs.

Adra almost wish she _had_ changed. She could've sworn she nearly gave her mother a heart attack. The look on her face was one of horror and disbelief. Going over to her, Adra sat down in the chair next to her end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" That was the only thing she could think of to say. And she got an immediate reply.

"You...you're...you can't have... Oh my. Adra... I never told you this. I didn't know how to. But, you see... You're not my daughter. You're not even related to me. In truth...well, you weren't even born in the same generic way as other people. And what you're wearing isn't a costume. It's real."

Dumbfounded Adra merely stared at her. Real? Jedi were real? It was amazing... awesome... frightening even... If Jedi were real, then that meant she wasn't a freak for speaking as she did and using the expressions...and the images. They weren't just imagination. They were memories! Excitement mounted inside her, a grin willing to force itself on to her face. Then the full scale of what her mother had said hit her.

"What do you mean I wasn't born in the same generic way?" She was surprised by the amount of emotion in her voice.

Adra's mother took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I'm sorry I never told you earlier. But now I can't back out of it. Adra… you and I aren't even from this planet. My name is not Sera Tallon." She took a deep breath, as though that might help her story make more sense to the both of us. "My real name is Thracia Cho Leem. I was once a Jedi Master, but that was before I decided I didn't want to see my former Padawans die in combat. I withdrew from the Order and went to live on Tatooine. There I was approached by Master Yoda about 20 years later. He quickly explained to me that a Jedi had just died, but she had been carrying a baby that was not to be just a future Jedi, but possibly one who could rival a Dark Jedi like Lord Vader. The odd thing though, as Master Yoda told me, was that this child wasn't this Jedi's own. The child's- your- generic make-up was through a donation from two people: Han Solo who was about 10 years old at the time, and Padmé Amidala as one of her dying wishes.

"I agreed to take you as my own child until you were 14 years old… or until the Empire found out where you were. You were born on Tatooine, but by the time you were three the Empire had nearly gotten you more than a dozen times. Master Yoda told me to take you to a different planet, but even if I did it would only be a matter of time before the Empire knew where I'd taken you. And then there would still be the risk of losing you; the Jedi couldn't afford that. So, in theory, you are both related to Luke, Leia and Han, but also Jaina and Jacen."

As she finished, Adra sat in a stunned silence. Related to them? Amazing. They were the greats that George Lucas had portrayed nearly perfectly in the Star Wars series. So it was real. It was real and it was an amazing thing.

Thracia looked at the lightsaber on Adra's belt. "That's real. Try it."

Adra stood up, took the lightsaber off her belt and inspected it with interest for a few seconds. Then she activated it, almost afraid it wouldn't work. A lime green beam sizzled to life, the humming a quiet constant.

"Wizard!" was all she could think to say for a minute. Then she got her thoughts together. "This is amazing! Just…wizard! Who did it belong to?"

"It didn't. I made that a long time ago- maybe 12 years- for when you were older." Thracia's reply was quick and concise.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Airell Cece paced the corridor outside the council chamber, unsure as to why she was feeling so far from the Force. Yes, the Jedi were supposed to be well disciplined…well disciplined and un-showing of any emotion. _There is no emotion; there is peace._ The first part of the Jedi Code she lived by. Then why was she so darn worried?!

Inside the Council Chamber itself was a discussion that required more than half the Council to be present. It involved the future of 13-year-old Adra Amidala, or Adra Tallon as she was currently known. And Airell was to be the Jedi Master of the Force-chosen Padawan if she was to be permitted. No one could forget that the last time they had granted late training to a padawan with high potential the results had been disastrous.

Airell finally stopped pacing only to stand in quiet meditation near the wall. Some time later a face swam before her. It was that of Master Yoda. Snapping quickly out of mediation, she blinked a few times, careful to not appear surprised.

"Awake, are you Master Cece?" Master Yoda's grinning face was about a foot from her own.

Nodding quickly, she pulled her robes straight. "Yes, Master Yoda. I was just meditating. Forgive me."

"No reason is there for forgiveness. Come." The three-foot tall Jedi Master turned his levitating pod back toward the open door.

Airell quickly followed the Master into the chamber, halting in the center of the room. Bowing her head in courtesy to all eight Jedi Masters present, she looked up once more to see that Master Yoda had taken his traditional place in the council chair in front of her.

"Jedi Knight Airell Cece; come to it's verdict, the Council has. Decided have the Masters that train the Padawan you will. Take two days for Padawan Amidala to get here it will." Master Yoda eased back into his chair, allowing another council member to take over talking for him.

"You have those two days to prepare yourself for the instruction of this Padawan. Remember the Code and that once you accept the Padawan as your own, you can_not_ go back on your vow to take care of the Padawan. You must remember you will defend this Padawan especially, even if it means your death." The council member stopped talking to allow his words to think in.

"Yes, Masters," Airell said only this in reply, knowing that she would be told to be quiet if she continued. The council dismissed her and Airell quickly returned to her own dimly lit chambers. 

Attending to an itch near her eye, one finger rubbed absently over the three small indents under her right eye. Blue, she knew they were, but had never seen them; even in glass. They were just invisible to her. Shaking her thoughts away, she took a practice droid off a shelf and activated it, then her lightsaber. The thing started firing random shots toward her, some coming out red, others blue, and still more in green. Her blue-white lightsaber, having been activated right after the droid, met each bolt with a sizzling hiss.

Some time later, she deactivated the droid through the Force and then closed down her lightsaber. Looking around her chambers, she was dimly aware that accommodations would have to be made for the girl. A sudden ripple in the Force set all her senses alert and she hurried out into the hallway of the Temple. Master Yoda was hurrying to her on his pod, a distressed look creasing his face.

"Come quickly, you must. Know where the padawan is, the Imperials do. Intercept them, we must." Leading the way to the docking bay, he looked about as Gold squadron and Red squadron geared up and got into X-Wings. An Admiral she didn't know was striding through the X-Wings, pausing to talk to a few of the fighter pilots. Grabbing her own jumpsuit and helmet, she pulled the suit on over her robes. Climbing the short ladder into her X-Wing, she jumped inside, checking that all systems were working and then putting her helmet on. Hearing the R3 unit begin it's beeping to her, she smiles dimly.

"I know Pod. We're heading towards the Tatooine System, then onto Earth." She quickly answered the droid's query on where they were headed. Looking towards the open city on Coruscant, she nodded to the nearest person from the maintenance crew. Turning on her comunit, she heard the frequency being checked by both droids and then by just the others turning their own units on and making sure the rest of their squadron's where up. Knowing she might as well announce she was going to be flying with Red squadron today, she hushes Pod and taps her own unit.

"Red Leader, this is Airell Cece. I'm flying with you guys today; apparently we're going in to collect my Padawan, so I might as well come."

"Airell, this is Red Leader. It all sounds good to me. Do you know any more about this operation than we do?"

Airell sighed audibly and then returned to her comlink. "No, sorry Gavin. I don't know too much other than the destination is Earth on those TIEs; I just hope we can intercept before they get there…or things are going to get ugly- especially since that planet doesn't even have interstellar contact."

At her last remark she heard Gavin swear at the other end of the com. "Great, that just what we need: making contact with a planet that thinks flying in something like an X-Wing is totally fantasy."

Airell cringed, but then continued. "Gavin, you probably don't want to hear this part either: they've made holodramas out of our universe. They think we are total fiction… but they know what a TIE fighter is, and an X-Wing. They know who Anakin Skywalker was and Padmé Amidala was. What's more…they seem to have created the future for us. They have movies on after Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader."

There was no immediate reply; only silence. Then Gavin seemed to regain a bit of sense. "That... that's amazing. Well then, let's hope we don't have to intercept on Earth even more...or we may be thought of as actors."

Not sure being thought an actor was top on her priority list, Airell quickly shunned it and returned to listening to Pod's random and incessant beeps and chain of thoughts.

"I _know_ Pod. I really do, but considering this is my padawan I don't really have much choice in the matter." She knew the droid wouldn't understand, but that didn't seem to matter. Powering up her engines, she watches twelve X-wings go out into space. They were going to need a whole lot of hyperdrive rings for all the X-wings, but it was inevitable; most particularly when a Super Star Destroyer might just become involved.

Keeping her eyes on the other X-Wings, she powered up her craft and eased the lever forward, moving it toward the planet's atmosphere. Going to the next hyperdrive ring in line, she carefully moved her X-Wing into it.

"Red Leader, this is Red Four; where are we headed again?" The voices came over the com, sounding both amusedly aggravating and like they were poking fun at the same time.

"Four, shut the Sith up. You know very well where we're headed." Gavin's voice answered Four's with the opposite of 'amused'.

She almost felt bad for him, having to deal with all the 'hot-shot' flyboys. But if it made him happy, then by all means. Checking her nav unit, she looks up to see Gold squadron ahead. The tactical board labeled all 25 dots with a squad and a number; except her own. She just appeared as 'Jedi One', which was not a squad at all. But it worked. Looking up in time to see Gold jump into hyperspace, she smiled dimly. The tactical screen bleeped slightly, alerting Airell to more ships joining the party. A quick deduction of them being Corellian Corvetts and the abrupt hostility forming in her at the sight of a potential enemy died.

"Red Leader, this is General Garm bel Iblis. We've be told we've got a rendezvous with the Imps in a Wild Space sector past Tatooine?" The General's voice was crisp and strong, even over the comm.

"General, this is Red Leader. That sounds about right, though our Jedi pilot seems to know more than she's telling us; or so I see it that way."

"Gavin, quit it. Or I'll find a nice pod to throw you in front of." Airell's sarcasm got the better of her before she could check it. Making a mental note to herself to work on it before it came time to introduce Adra Amidala to her technical family, she sighed softly.

"Sorry Airell." Gavin's voice came across sheepishly in the comm., causing Airell to shake her head. He was a good kid, that one; he really was.

"Alright then, flyboys, let's go before we get into an argument with ourselves." Her voice calm over the calm, she heard a few muttering complaints about the generalization of 'flyboys'. "Let me simplify this for you. Save it for the Imps. Got it now?"

Her conscience telling her once again to review the Code and her use of sarcasm, she looked to her nav computer, making sure she's got the coordinates right. With a last look at the real space area around Coruscant, she pushed the hyperdrive lever forward, the stars becoming white star lines.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Adra sat in stunned silence as she took all of the information in. It was a startling revelation to have what you thought was a normal life when really you were anything but normal. Slowly she raised her eyes to her mother's- Master Thracia's, she amended. It was insane, absurd... but oddly enough? If felt like the truth.

Thracia seemed to be guessing what was going on inside Adra's head because the next instant she had Adra in a tight hug.

"I know this is hard for you to deal with, even if you don't think it is now. It really is a bit freaky to know that everything you thought was fantasy, at least as regards Star Wars, is actually real." In only two sentences, her mother couldn't have been more wrong. And Adra's mother was never wrong.

"No, actually...that's not what I'm thinking at all. I don't think it will be hard to deal with. I think it will be an adventure. And, I'm not sure how, but I think I've always known Star Wars by George Lucas wasn't fake. Whenever I saw a part that was vivid enough to spark a memory, it did... and with it came the feeling of loss as to where the information had come from." She looked helplessly at the only woman she had ever called family. "Am I making any sense?"

The Jedi nodded, providing relief to the girl sitting in front of her. Thracia reflected that this might just be the last time she had been the source of relief for this girl she had raised as her daughter.

Adra looked up, a confused expression rising to the surface of her face. She had felt it, through the force; she had felt the sorrow begin to surface on Thracia's mind. Shock next entered the force, rippling from Thracia once more. Had she known, she would've realized what Thracia was about to tell her.

"Adra... Adra, you- you're using the Force." Thracia's voice broke the silence, a watery yet pleased smile making it across her face. "I can't believe it... You're using the Force, but you haven't even had training..." Thracia seemed to trail off in her own thoughts.

The girl, however, looked at the Jedi Master, wondering at what might've caused this pin-pointing about her never having been trained. Something wasn't being told, and she didn't like it. But before she had time to inquire any further, she suddenly remembered Anna. Thracia nodded as soon as Adra looked her direction.

"Go ahead. You two enjoy being innocent while you still can." Something in her mother's voice caused her to hesitate leaving, but an invisible hand in the Force reached out an nudged her onward.

_Go on. I'll be fine. Don't worry about anything._

Unfortunately for Adra, it wasn't as easy as Thracia had hoped. Even after the girl had left to go back upstairs she'd felt a disturbance rising; almost like a suspicion. But the Jedi remained firm. She couldn't tell Adra of her creator, not just yet. The downside to this not telling, however, would show in the Force. And Adra seemed to have a very attuned connection, especially after she let go of her doubts.

What had shocked Thracia earlier resurfaced to haunt her. Adra's midichlorian count. She knew there was something she hadn't considered. But then understanding swept through her, cutting off her annoyance with herself. Adra had been able to read her emotions, even with no training in the Force, because of what Jori had created her to be. She had purposely given the girl a midichlorian level to rival that of Luke Skywalker's and Darth Vader's.

Anna was waiting expectantly for Adra as she entered the room. The look on her friend's face told her she'd been getting worried. With a forced smile and a slight sigh, she looked around the room, trying to find something she didn't even know she was looking for. To no surprise, her search proved futile. Taking off the Jedi Robe, she pulled off the boots as well, uncomfortably aware of Anna's silence. Silently wishing she could understand what her friend was thinking, she reached out with the Force, not even realizing she had.

The thoughts she got in an unconscious return were one of mixed envy, sadness, joy and jealousy. It was all Adra could do to not stumble backwards at the intensity of the last of the emotions. She looked up at Anna, her eyes searching without success to see her expression. Anna herself now stood facing the window, her posture oddly tense.

"What's wrong?" Adra asked her question before she could stop herself.

Anna looked away from the window, her gaze locking on Adra's. On this girl she had thought was her friend. "You should know, shouldn't you."

Adra suddenly realized- how could she have been so stupid?- that Anna had taken it to her own level by listening in on part, if not all, of their conversation. She stood up, her mind beginning to contemplate it's move, when a sharp memory flashed inside her head.

_-+-+-_

_A woman with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail was moving about the room. A small figure beside her was typing away madly at a computer. Unconsciously, the memory allowed her the knowledge that this was Jori Daragon, Sith mother, and her daughter, Mara Jade. Invisibly, it seemed, Adra searched the room, coming behind Mara Jade to see what she was typing. A muffled voice floated across her ears, however, arresting her where she stood. For a moment, she thought that the owner of that voice had been calling her._

_"Adra..." The voice nearly came out as a whisper, but even so, she nearly jumped. Then her eyes found who the speaker was really talking to. "Adra, hush. We're going to do nothing to harm you."_

_A girl who looked hardly a day older than two was sniffling slightly, her thin arms wrapped around the Sith mother's neck. She obviously didn't know that she was holding one of the galaxy's best liars in a hug. And then Adra realized that she was looking at herself._

_-+-+-_

With a startled gasp, she grabbed the end of her bed to steady herself. That was something new. Something new and something she hoped she'd never have to repeat. The look on Jori Daragon's face was enough to send shivers running up and down her spine.

At last able to look up, she saw Anna's eyes locked on her. Only, they'd changed from their usual friendly gray-blue to a hardened navy. Something definitely wasn't right. Adra looked at Anna carefully, unsure what to make of her friend's- friend's?- new bad temper.

However, it was Anna who broke the silence. "Adra Amidala," they were the only words she said, but immediately Adra knew that they were, first off, correct. And secondly, something that Anna shouldn't know.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Almost as if she'd been thrown against a brick wall, Adra felt all the wind being knocked out of her. Her eyes lost focus for all of a second, but it was enough time for her to realize that this feeling- pain?- was coming through the Force. And it was coming through Anna. In what seemed an eternity of slow motion, she heard Thracia's voice give a yell and then the pounding footfalls of the Jedi as she hurried up the stairs. Then, as the door crashed open, the world seemed to speed back up.

Anna was staring coldly at Adra with a look the latter had never before seen upon it. It took her all of a second to figure out what was going on. "Why you sithspitting piece of bantha fodder..." Adra's voice trailed off as she locked gazes with Anna.

The other girl could've cared less, by the look on her face. "From what I've heard about your time with Jori, I would've expected you to have more deterring curses than that."

Thracia was looking unsure at this point, having not known what had gone on while she was downstairs. But she seemed to register one point very plainly: something wasn't right with Adra. Somehow she'd gotten a memory of her past a little too clearly...

"Thracia Cho Leem, Jedi Master?" Anna's voice cut through the thickening silence. Thracia's gaze and it's attached glare were all that were needed for a smile to break out on Anna's face.

In it was a smile Adra had never seen the likes of on her friend. Anna was good-natured, quiet and all-together agreeable. She hardly had a negative comment to make, whether it be on how well you'd sung your part or how horribly you'd managed to dress for the day. Something had changed in the girl.

Adra reached out with the Force, easily navigating her way through Anna's unconsciously solicited thoughts. Flying by what seemed to be nonsense, she felt the Force pulling her back to them. Whether by her inability to properly use the Force, or by the fist that slugged Adra's jaw, she didn't know. But what she did know what that the information she received was mixed and blurred, but intact enough for her to know: Anna was an Imperial.

* * * * *

Thracia stood, frozen on the spot. Adra's split-second realization had found it's way through the Force to her before the girl's head had cracked on the edge of the bed frame. Thracia had her long-since-used lightsaber activated at once, knowing it wouldn't matter to Anna; she certainly wouldn't be shocked by it.

The girl merely glared at the Jedi, not seeming to care about the lightsaber humming dangerously close to her. Instead, she kicked out the screen in the open window, at the same time rolling her form through it. Thracia didn't bother looking after her as she tumbled to the ground. Instead, the Jedi had a comm. unit thumbing actively for a New Republic frequency in one hand, her other carefully rolling the stunned and unconscious girl over. A curse escaped the half-Corellian's lips, just as she found the right frequency, as she saw a good-sized gash running above Adra's left eye.

A voice crackled over her comm. a second after Thracia's curse. Mentally reminding herself that it wouldn't do to be insulting the New Republic on her first day back as a Jedi Master- she smiled slightly at the thought- she listened to the voice speaking.

"This is New Republic Red Squadron Leader, Gavin Darklighter. Requesting an answer as to how you got into our frequency."

For all her control as a Jedi Master, the sight of the girl she had raised being injured locked that out of her mind. So instead of replying calmly, her answer came off as snappy. "This is Jedi Master Thracia Cho Leem. As such, I would think I know the frequency into the New Republic."

Gavin's voice was cut off as sharply as it had begun by another voice. "Thracia?!" She knew that voice. Who was it? "Thracia, it's Airell. What's going on? There's an entire fleet of us just come out of hyperspace for a minute; we're on our way to Earth...to collect Adra."

Relief poured over Thracia's features, though she knew those at the other end of the comm. wouldn't be able to tell.

"Thank the Force," was all she could manage for a moment. Then she continued in a hurried fashion, "Airell, the Imperials know who Adra is. They know exactly where she is. I know that the TIEs are supposed to be here tomorrow at noon, but that's not the immediate problem right now. Daragon is on the planet. I don't know where she is, but I know she's here. One of her 'agents' found Adra tonight. If you don't get that crew to Earth faster than you're already moving, there will be no padawan for the Jedi Order to pick up tomorrow."

She heard Airell curse over the comm. unit. It was something she'd never before heard her friend do. Having turned away from Adra to find a seat, she nearly jumped as she felt the girl give off a wince of pain in the Force.

Thracia and Airell were off the comm. within the next minute, Airell leaving Thracia with the promise of trying to reach Earth any sooner, if it were possible. But that still didn't lessen the Jedi's twinge of guilt and fear. She should've known. Adra's friends could've been anyone, anything. She should've known.

All she could do was thank the stars that Master Yoda had contacted her earlier with news that she was a reactivated Jedi Master for the New Order; else wise she would've had to worry about exercising a title that wasn't hers.

Carefully, she used the Force lift the still motionless form of Adra Amidala onto her bed. Then all she could really do was wait.

* * * * *

The memories seemed to have been unlocked now, because as much as Adra tried in her subconscious mind to make them go away and return to hiding from her view, they kept rising above her protests. At last she seemed to fall back into the Force, but the memories came with her even there.

-+-+-

_Once again the visions of Jori and her daughter came forward, this time showing three people in an argument with a forth in the background offering whimpering cries. The one in the background was immediately recognized. Adra found herself looking at her younger self. The self that was still too young to comprehend things._

_Her gaze was redirected to the three arguing Sith. The two-and-a-half year old Mara Jade was standing behind the second Sith, her expression one of mixed hatred and sadness. Nikan, Adra's memory allowed, was jabbing a finger over at the crying girl, then yelling at Jori. It took a minute for the facts to register, but when they did, Adra realized that the family of Daragon seemed to be having a little reunion._

_Jori Daragon stood rigidly yelling at her younger sister, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. Nikan Daragon merely threw up her hands, an expression of hatred blazing on her face. Within a minute, Mara Jade Daragon was gone with her aunt; to where, Adra didn't know. Jori, however, turning on the girl whimpering in the corner._

_"You will shut up, Adra Amidala, or with the stars as my witness, I will make you silent permanently." The small figure that was sitting in a tight ball stopped making noise and the room fell silent. Silent, until Jori's fist smashed through one of the computer screens. The tiny girl gave a small cry of terror before remembering what the Sith had said._

_Jori's__ formed rounded on the girl, sending a shiver of fear down Adra's spine as she remembered vividly that look. A cry rang forth from her own lips, though it fell on the deaf ears of the memory as Jori picked the girl up. Adra knew what was coming next._

_"No!"_

-+-+-

Consciousness came abruptly, as did pain to follow. Adra sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes roaming the room, fear motivating the search. It proved fruitless, unless you counted the notice of Thracia Cho Leem bedecked in full Jedi robes.

Thracia's calm hand reached silently for Adra's elbow to help the girl into a sitting position. Adra looked over at the face she had seen above her in times of panic as far back as she could remember. The face she could always trust. Without making the conscious decision to do so, she reached up and gave the Jedi Master a hug.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Airell glared around at the unfamiliar planets. This place might be part of Wild Space, but in all honesty it looked like the place all their trash had ended up. Keeping these thoughts to herself, however, the Jedi followed Red Squadron, passing what looked like a meteor in space. Pod whistled and twitted absently as he began mapping out this unknown region of the universe. The large circles on her nav computer had their names on them in less than a minute. Apparently, she had to laugh, the meteor-look-alike was a planet: Pluto. Before she had a chance to get a closer look at the rest of the galaxy, they made one last jump into hyperspace.

* * * * *

Far too many light years later, the squadrons came down to real space once again. They were still in the unknown galaxy, but they were much, much closer to it's sun. And then the light shifted as they rounded the side of another planet. White swirling masses flowed over it's surface, guarding the blue and green structure.

"Looks like we've found Earth," Gavin's voice came over the comm., sounding a bit more than pleased. "Alright. Airell, care to find your padawan?"

Before she could reply though, General Bel Iblis spoke up, "Either find her really fast, or prepare to engage the Imperials."

Two and a half dozen curses filled the comm. at that. But the Jedi knew what she had to do. Looking over towards Gavin's X-Wing, she had Pod send a private message to his comm. "I'm going down there. You need to keep the rest of the squads up here. One X-Wing may be spotted easily enough for these guys, not to mention twenty-five. For the little we know about this planet, one thing we've failed to acquire information on is how advanced their technology is."

Gavin's disagreeing reply was cut off from her ears as she powered towards the planet. Opening herself to the Force, she let it guide her to someplace where she wouldn't be seen landing an X-Wing. She'd almost begun to put her X-Wing down when a horrible realization struck her. She wasn't alone in this place. As the Jedi jumped from her X-Wing to the leaf-covered ground, her suspicions were confirmed.

A red lightsaber activated in the dense forest, followed by another red beam coming out of what appeared to be the same lightsaber. Airell had to blink a few times to get what she was seeing, but the sounds of lightsabers clashing verified what she was seeing. Only now there was four lightsaber beams. The red belonged quite obviously to the Sith. The purple lightsaber beam belonged to Thracia, that she knew, but who did the green belong to?

Before Airell could figure it out, a figure came running out of the trees, a closed-down lightsaber in her hand. And the green was missing from the fight. Thracia's lightsaber rained attacks down on the Sith and, in her own mind, Airell was amazed. It had been over a decade since Thracia had used a lightsaber in combat. The sound of dying electronics broke the air, and one of the red beams went out. Quite abruptly, Airell knew who that Sith was. And she knew who the girl now standing in front of her was.

_Adra Amidala?_ Her spoke cautiously through the Force, not sure if the girl would get a shock from it or not.

_Yes._

The reply was quick and short, but not lacking at all in the Force. The Temple hadn't been lying when they said she was strong. She was like another Anakin Skywalker. Of course, that didn't exactly surprise her. Jori Daragon was by no means unintelligent. She could do a great many things and usually did them very well. Unfortunately, one of those things was cloning to a higher midichlorian level. Adra Amidala was an obvious output from Jori's unfortunate brilliance.

Quickly Airell looked over at where the lightsabers had been blazing moments before. The purple now had the red in a lock, its tip near the black figure's neck. Moments later Thracia was running towards her adopted- well, that was the best word for her- daughter and Airell. The former quickly gave the Jedi Master hug, and then stepped back. Airell looked over at the Jedi Master herself, quickly sizing up the situation.

_Do you still have the X-Wing you came in?_

_Yes. And I have Dival's crashed on as well._ Bother Jedi winced slightly at the mention of the pilot and his crashed craft. It had been a stupid thing, really, to send him as some sort of escort with Thracia. But, in all honestly, it had to be done.

Airell quickly forced her emotions away and replied. –Alright. I'm hoping that maybe flying naturally is another talent that sithing Jori character put into Adra; we're all going to need to fly out of here.-

The absurdity of the situation was the only thing forcing Airell to agree with Thracia unquestioningly, even if she might've done so without more than a few complaints at other times. It was just one of those situations where someone could easily find out- and in the worst place- that their S-foils weren't exactly 'up to par'. The fact that they needed to get Adra Amidala off Earth as fast as they could and that Thracia couldn't be stranded on the foreign planet was enough to drive belief into everyone that the X-Wings weren't broken down beyond being able to transport two Jedi to one of the Corellian Corvettes. While Airell doubted Thracia would let her X-Wing fall into bad care, she didn't know what the other Jedi could've done if the craft had been damaged in it's plummet and eventual meeting with the planet's crust.

All of this flashed through Airell's head in a matter of seconds. Within minutes Thracia had a beckon call activated from an unknown source and two X-Wings, one obviously slave rigged- which Airell thought was slightly funny but not over the top in this situation, were making their way towards the three grouped by Airell's X-Wing. Thracia inspected her dirt-covered, yet functional X-Wing and then looked at the droid as it seemed to wake up and deliver a seemingly prepared speech of indignation. The other X-Wing's droid merely whistled every few seconds. Airell's padawan- it was odd to think that, even if it was true- walked over to the second X-Wing, brushing dirt off the sides as she went. Then she pulled herself up into the cockpit, turning her small and agile frame around to look at the droid.

"Is she functional then?" Adra's voice carried around the clearing. The droid's exuberant replies quickly followed, confirming Airell's hopes that all the systems would be fine on the second craft. A smile began to visibly show on Adra's face and then the girl swung herself around to inspect the no-doubt dust-covered controls.

* * * * *

This is definitely not something you get to do everyday, Adra thought as she, Thracia and Master Airell worked their way towards the Corellian Corvettes. The group was flying loosely, though hovering around enough to make sure they were easily accessible to any of the others on the pretence that their crafts were faulty. Nobody really should've worried about those sort of things. It was more like the tractor beams on the Victory-class Star Destroyer that had just come out of hyperspace that they needed to worry over. A memory jammed itself forward to all but smack Adra across the face as she realized and remembered what the force of those tractor beams could haul. The fact that they were near enough to latch onto anyone in her group put a cold sweat daring to drip down her spine.

Breaking the formation, Adra's X-Wing, whom she had dubbed 'Clone', swerved up and all but flipped around so that she was suspended upside-down while managing her torpedo locks on the wedge of TIEs that were still closely bunched as they exited the Star Destroyer's hanger bay. Her finger pulsed the release once, sending the duo torpedoes on their death mission. Then she found herself almost unconsciously righting her X-Wing and then sending it off on its port S-foils between Thracia's and Airell's X-Wings. With a burst of speed, she broke from the ranks of the other crafts and made her way towards the New Republic Corellian Corvette and a hanger bay that would provide her a place for her to gather her thoughts and comprehend what she'd done entirely by flying by the 'seat of her pants', as the authors of the Star Wars novels had previously phrased it.

A voice crackled over the comm. she hadn't even realized was open linked. Startled, but not willing to make any hint of it to the person on the other end, she listened to the voice coming through.

"Jedi three, this is New Republic General, Garm Bel Iblis aboard the Peregrine. Identify before docking."

Somehow, she knew what to answer with. And it sure as sith wasn't sarcasm. "General Bel Iblis, this Adra Amidala. The only thing I know is that I'm flying with Masters Thracia Cho Leem and Airell Cece."

How she knew the other Jedi's name was a mystery to her, but she was open to not sounding like an idiot. The next sounds over the frequency shocked her. While in the movies, the New Republic generals had always seemed to be made of iron and never were set into a state of surprise. Either that wasn't the case with this general, or she'd provided some very shocking information to him in the two lines she'd given, neither of which holding plans for the next Death Star. No, it was just her name and who she was flying with. Adra had to assume that it was the latter of the two reasons that caused General bel Iblis to gasp, however quiet it might've been. After a minute, however, the General seemed to regain his calm and he replied.

"Dock your craft then, Amidala. I'll be most interested in meeting you when you get onboard. There will be someone at the hanger to meet you after you've docked. Peregrine out."

Well, thought Adra, that was certainly another thing you never did every day. Like getting a general who, by Earth abo legend, never thought twice about the possibility of being surprised to actually stumble in his speech. She wasn't sure if she should be congratulating herself or turning the X-Wing around while she still could. One look behind her into the midst of the skirmish quickly cancelled out the second option. Guess there's nothing left to do but go through with meeting this general, she half-consciously concluded. In al truth, she'd know all along that shoe wouldn't very well be able to either refuse an order from a New Republic general- even if it was rather indirect- or to get herself out of the situation. The only way she could perform the latter task would be through requesting assistance from the Imperials...and Imperials meant Sith. Sith meant Jori Daragon. A shudder rippled unconsciously down her spine as her thoughts managed to drift into the horrible realm marked with flashing warning signs in her mind.

Without thinking, she maneuvered her craft into the docking bay, easily landing it. If she had been less preoccupied she would've found herself immensely pleased with her accomplishment, especially since she'd never actually flown an X-Wing. Or hadn't to her knowledge at least. After she'd climbed out of the cockpit, she took off the helmet that had been present in the cockpit when they'd 'retrieved' the ship from it's hidey-hole on Earth. The part that made her laugh was that she had openly voiced her thoughts of Thracia's insanity at having her go out in what was apparently a flight suit. She didn't mind it; it was actually comfortable. No, what had got her was the fact that it was bright orange. However, she should've known. To her chagrin, she had foolishly fallen back on Earth humans' perception of George Lucas's movies: it would be amazing if they were real, but it could never be. Well, if it could never be, she laughed at the thought, then why am I standing here, on a hanger bay floor, looking out into the galaxy from a space shuttle known all-too-well in the New Jedi Order books that's captain is General Garm Bel Iblis.

There was no answer from her Earth-human conscience; this alone prompted a change in Adra. If there was no logical reasoning that the Earth-trained conscience could come up with, then what use was it to her? None, as far as she knew. Her thoughts were cut off as Airell and Thracia's X-Wings came smoothly into the docking bay, landing just off hers. The droid up snuggly behind the cockpit whistled, his notes beginning high then scaling down to a mid-ranged pitched. A grin passed Adra's face. People who'd never had any contact with droids would call them feelingless, emotionless, programmed mechanics. Anyone who spent more than ten minutes with one knew that it was quite the opposite. If Adra had ever doubted that, her doubts were washed away as the droid clearly indicated to her that he was glad to finally be getting out of doing nothing.

As she compared the new turn her life had taken to what it was before she'd figured it out, she could easily compare what the droid had relayed to herself. It wasn't that hard to do. As she thought the silence out of her head, she checked over the X-Wing, might as well be considered her X-Wing, to make sure nothing had been hit without her noticing. It appeared that everything was in proper working order and nothing was damaged. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face and she strode over to 'report in' to the Jedi Masters. Another figure was approaching the orange-flightsuit-clad Masters even as she did. Standing a few meters off, she stood calmly, prepared to let this other figure give his words first.

However, things didn't go quite like that. Both Master Thracia and Master Airell saluted the figure, to which he returned an equally crisp salute. Adra wasn't sure exactly who this character was, but by the reactions of the Jedi Masters, she had to assume that he was some sort of New Republic figure who was 'up there' on the military hierarchy totem pole. A moment later she realized just who this was. How, she couldn't even begin to fathom, but she knew who that was. Quickly, a smile spread across her face and she approached Masters Airell and Thracia. Giving General Bel Iblis a crisp salute, she waited until he had returned a salute and a look of recognition had dawned on his face. As the ebbs of remembrance came fully through on the General's face, her own broke into a wide grin.

"Adra?" He questioned, and then opened his mouth to continue, as if to answer his own question. He didn't get that far, however, because in the next second Adra was hugging him tightly. Despite the fact that she was being entirely informal to a commanding officer who'd not voiced to them to be so, he didn't seem to care because he was hugging her right back. Beneath all the General-rank insignia, there was the pilot she'd know from ages past; from before she'd been taken out of the working galaxy.

Unconsciously Adra registered that the Jedi Masters had both slunk off to review their X-Wings or other. After a moment, Adra drew back, a bit embarrassed for having broken the military way of things. Silently, her conscience scolded her, telling her that she should remember good manners next time. The little voice when rambling on and on, but at last it shut up. General Bel Iblis put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair around so much that it began to pull her hair out of its pony tail. Quickly Adra ducked out of his grip, retying her hair as she went.

"So I see you finally made it back to space then," the general said as he led the way over to where the other two Jedi were.

Adra nodded quickly then opted to voice an extension on the answer. "Yes, I have. I can't say I was enjoying Earth," she grinned up at him, then continued, "Actually, I didn't remember anything about everything out here until yesterday…"

The New Republic general chuckled, obviously amused by her admittance of ignorance. And, she had no doubt, that that came from the previous 'rescue mission' he had led.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

She had spent most of the time in hyperspace talking with General bel Iblis, but at last had been all but ordered to go to sleep.  So she'd done as told and went to find a free bunk.  And now it was about 8 standard hours later that she was woken by Master Airell shaking her shoulders.

"Come on, Adra, wake up."

Quickly she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then swung her feet over the side of the bunk.  She clipped her lightsaber onto her utility belt and was then ushered off towards the central command station.  The viewport showed an image the likes of which she never would be properly able to imagine.  Coruscant was hanging there in perfect suspension, drifting slowly in a circle on its axis.  The _Peregrine_- for that must be the ship they were on- approached in perfect control, waiting for the New Republic to comm. them.

"Unidentified craft, state your name and purpose or be destroyed," the emotionless voice came over the comm.

General bel Iblis went over to the comm. and replied, "This is the New Republic craft _Peregrine_, General bel Iblis speaking.  I suggest you start reading your scanners before jumping to calling us as an unidentified craft.  We're here with the Jedi."

There was something like an abashed chuckled from the other end and then a reply.  "Yes, General, sorry about that, sir.  Follow your set course to land at Hanger 51L."

All the general did was click his comm., then nodded to the officer looking at him for confirmation of orders.  The general nodded once and then looked back to see Adra and Airell.  Adra felt a grin forming on her face as he came over.  When he got to them, he ruffled her hair as he'd done the day before, causing her to duck out again.  She looked up into the aged general's face to see him smiling.

"So, what do you think of Coruscant?"

* * * * *

The _Peregrine_ landed effortlessly on the hanger bay.  The ramp opened as the enormous ship   powered down and Adra was instantly reminded that this was no small rig.  This was a fully armed New Republic warship.  The sight that met her when she stepped out, however, was enough to make her forget that.  Two green creatures were walking towards them slowly, their paces evenly matched at the slow walk their species must have destined specifically with them.  Either that these were the aged Jedi Masters Yoda and Yaddle.  Another look at the white hair on the closer one's head told her all.  Realizing she was staring, Adra looked quickly at Master Airell, waiting for her instructions.  Her master walked forward, nodded her head in respect to the three-foot tall masters.

"Ah, come you have," said Master Yoda.  Adra blinked back the amazement she was sure that was going to come onto her face.  Sure, she knew that everything in Star Wars was real, but that didn't mean anything.  It was only now that she suddenly realized just how much of it was true.  The second Jedi was looking at her skeptically.  That one must've been Master Yaddle. Master Yoda reverted his gaze to watching her as well, but it was Master Yaddle who spoke.

"Welcome, you are, to Coruscant.  A speeder there is, waiting for you," the Jedi Master pointed down they way they had just come.  Adra saw Master Airell nod to the Jedi Masters before speaking.

"Thank you, masters.  We will be there momentarily.  I wish to thank General bel Iblis first, however."  The other two Jedi nodded in understanding and began to walk slowly back out the way they came.  Adra turned around and hugged the aged general tightly.  She knew she was going to miss him, but was still excited at the prospect of becoming a Jedi.  After a moment, she stepped back to let her master speak.

"Thank you, General.  I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were able to pick us up in Wild Space," she began.  Bel Iblis merely shook his head to keep her from continuing.

"Really, Master Jedi, you don't need to express appreciation for what I did.  It was my pleasure, really.  I'm just glad that my ship and my crew could be so readily available.  Now, if you want to thank me still, I'd suggest that you instead take very good care of our apprentice."  He paused momentarily to wink at Adra then continued.  "I rather like her, so don't let that crazy Sith mother get a hold of her."

Master Airell actually laughed at his comments before she nodded.  "If that's what you'd like, General, then I'll be sure to keep her in good hands.  Even if that's part of my duties as a master anyway."

General bel Iblis grinned and then turned to the technician who'd come out of his ship.  The two spoke for a minute, and then the General turned back to her master.  "You're X-Wings will be taken to the Jedi Temple hanger as soon as we refuel.  I hope to see you both again."  And with that, the general went back up the ramp to his ship.

As they turned to walk after the Jedi Masters preceding them, her master spoke.  "You'd think he was your father, the way he's so protective over you."  The Jedi grinned down at her padawan, but Adra didn't find it a joke.

"You might think so, but he's not.  If you spend enough time with me, you'll see how false that statement is.  While the general may be a Corellian, my father is by far more-so," she replied.  Grinning slightly, she saw the look of confusion dawn on her master's face.  Instead of making the Jedi guess, she decided to tell her.  "My father's Han Solo, didn't you know?"

Her tone completely innocent, she kept on walking.  Master Airell, however, stopped short.  "You're not serious, are you?"  She almost sounded worried.  Unconsciously, Adra stretched out her Force sense to probe past her master's carefully erected barriers.  Though she was being careful, it was evident on her master's face that because of her strength in the Force it was hard to miss such a probe.  However, her question was answered.  Master Airell was nervous that she would pull the same kinds of stunts as Han Solo.  A grin flashed across her face and she took her master's hand to lead her onward.

"Don't worry, Master, I won't act like my father.  Most of the time."

* * * * *

The Jedi Temple was nothing short of amazing in Adra's eyes.  Even though she'd seen the magnificent building in the movies and imagined it in the books, she wasn't quite prepared for the true beauty and magnanimous essence of it.  Behind her, she heard her Jedi master laughing slightly, the she felt a prod in her shoulder, urging her to keep moving.  As they passed the docking bay, she saw the X-Wings that had been transported there ahead of them.  Making a note of the Temple hanger before she went on, Adra began forming a plan in her head.

It didn't take the girl long to get settled into her new quarters.  But that didn't mean that she was ready to fall asleep.  Instead, she went to the Temple Archives.  One of the assistants helped her look up information non living Jedi Masters and quickly she looked up Luke Skywalker.  Master Thracia had said something to the effect of Padmé Amidala being her 'mother'.  That meant that Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, would be her half-brother...and at the same time, her uncle.  In next to no time, she had the information she needed.  Saving the coordinates to a datacard, she made her way out to the hanger, easily finding her X-Wing.  Inserting the datacard into her droid, she jumped in and made the necessary preflight checks.  Seconds later she was exiting the Temple hanger bay, making it through the atmosphere.

* * * * *

Hours later, Adra found herself looking at the view of Theed Palace from above.  It was in that palace that the current Queen of Naboo- Padmé Amidala Skywalker- was living with her family.  Meaning that Master Skywalker would be there...she hoped.  Finding the spaceport nearest the palace, she lands easily.  Turning around, she looks at her R2 unit, telling him to stay, and then hopped to the ground.  Leaving her helmet in the X-Wing's cockpit, she began walking towards Theed Palace.  The security hadn't decreased in any way, even with all the Jedi living within the palace walls, but Adra didn't really notice it all.  What she also didn't realize was that there was someone at the gate waiting for her.  One look at the brown robe he wore over the black tunics told her that this was another Jedi.

"And what, might I ask, are you doing here?"  The other Jedi's voice was quick and to the point, but the guards around didn't seem to even notice them.  Adra opened her mouth to reply, but didn't even make it that far before the other put a hand on her shoulder, steering her into the palace.

A few minutes later, after being led through a labyrinth of hallways, Adra found herself entering what looked like the courtyard.  Mentally making a note never to wander off in Theed Palace, she looked carefully at the Jedi who still had his hand on her shoulder.  The man appeared to be searching for someone as he scanned the courtyard.  Quite abruptly, she heard his voice in her head.

_Hey Luke, come here for a minute.  And while you're at it, try using the Force to figure out who I've got with me._

Slightly confused as to what he meant, she couldn't shake the feeling of shock at having heard this Jedi's voice in her head.  It had taken her a minute, but she now knew that this was none other than Anakin Skywalker.  The fact that he was alive was enough to be dumbfounding, but the fact that she could hear what he was saying through the force... Well, she just shouldn't be able to do that.  Anakin Skywalker was the most gifted Jedi ever tested, or so she'd heard, meaning that he should, logically, be able to block his thoughts from her.

Deciding there was no other way to get an answer than through asking, she did just that.  "Can I ask why you said that?  About trying to guess who you had with you?"

Master Skywalker appeared slightly surprised at the question, but then his face blanked once more.  He blinked for a minute before he finally replied, seeming to see that there would be no harm in that much.  "Because when I used the Force to try and find out who you were there was an odd answer- one that I've only 'felt' on the cloned Stormies.  Meaning you're etiher a clone, or you're strong enough in the Force to make a fake 'aura'."  His tone plainly showed that he didn't hold the second option in too much esteem.

At that point, another Jedi appeared beside Master Skywalker.  With widened eyes, Adra realized who this was just as the man spoke.  "Same as what you got.  But I do have a way to find out..."

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker kneeled down next to Adra and smiled, albeit lopsidedly, at her.  Adra offered a forced grin in return, feeling a churning sensation in her gut.  The Jedi Master rested a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.  "Might I ask your name?"

Adra shook of the hand quickly, taking a step back, her eyes hardening.  This was how it always was.  Deception, false trust, pain.  It was the never ending circle.  "I'm Adra.  And you don't need to start faking.  How many needles are you going to put in me."  She didn't quite phrase it as a question that he was going to actually stick needles in her, more like a demand to know the number.  That was what Jori always had done.

Her remarks caused Master Luke to laugh, however, and immediately she felt guilty of accusing him of having the same intentions of the Sith mother.  He shook his head, standing up as he did so, and then gestured towards a door into the palace.  "No needles.  I just need you to come with me."  And with that, Master Skywalker turned on his heel, walked up the steps, and waited at the top for her.

A slightly frown creased her lips as she followed, uncertainties rising instantly.  Ignoring them, she stopped next to him, looking into his face for answers.  "Are you sure you aren't going to be sticking needles in me?"

Master Skywalker merely laughed and led her onwards.  Up another flight of stairs and then into a room.  The lights were already on and she stopped to take in the quite elaborate collection of mechanical and technological instruments.  The Jedi Master turned to look at her, finally answering her repeated question with a smile.

"No needles at all.  Just place your hand here."  He indicated a scanner the size of a typical human hand and then went to sit down in front of the computer panel nearest.  Doing as he'd asked, she put her hand on the scanner, watching as the light read up it, like a laser scan.  She took her hand off after a minute and walked over to stand behind the Jedi Master, looking onto his screen with interest.  The genetic structure of someone- probably her, considering she'd just had her hand scanned- was on the screen.  The Master was quiet for a few more minutes, waiting patiently for the computer to search its files for structures that could've matched to create hers on the screen.  There were only two files that came up, but before she could read the names on them, Master Luke had turned his chair around to face her.

"Looks like I've got a little sister.  Can I ask your full name?"

Blinking, she remained silent for a moment, weighing his odd request.  Well, not that odd, but still.  In a bit of confusion, she none the less answered him.  "Adra Amidala...why?" As she answered, she stepped to the side of his chair, looking once more at the screen.  The names of the files were suddenly legible: Han Solo and Padmé Naberrie Amidala. 

Quickly she looked back at Master Luke- her brother?- to find him shaking his head in what appeared to be a casual answer.  Yet he was smiling as he spoke.  "Just curious.  My father is going to end up being stubborn and refuse to believe that you're of any relation to my mother or myself."

As if Master Anakin had known that his son was talking of him- which, Adra reminded herself, he probably did- the Jedi Master's voice popped into the Force, scaring the stars out of her.  There was a soft knock on the door to accompany the words. _Hey Luke, how's it going?  Can I come in?_

As her apparent brother looked up from the computer, she darted behind him watching the door.  Luke didn't even bother to get up, instead using the Force to open the door.  Adra tracked the Jedi as he walked in, watching the door close once more.  From the chair in front of her, she heard Luke laugh softly.  "Don't worry, Adra."

Adra watched as Anakin Skywalker looked around with interest before raising an eyebrow at his son.  "Nice thing you've got going here," the Master commented, indicating the technology around him.  Adra saw his eyes dart around the room again before landing squarely on her own.  His face darkened as he spoke the second time.  "And you're suddenly being what some would label 'protective' of her because...?"

She saw Luke nod towards the screen, his smile never parting from his face.  "That's the job of a big brother, being protective of his little sister, is it not?  According to her genetic structure, you've got yourself a step-daughter."

Instantly a frown creased Anakin Skywalker's face as he glared first at Luke and then fixed the same glare at Adra herself.  "Little sister, eh?"  Anakin paused, then looked back at Luke.  "Your mother didn't have any other children; you and I both know that.  As to her being my step-daughter...prove it."

Luke just shook his head at his father's reasoning then turned his chair to face the computer panel.  "We sense her as a clone because she's just that.  Someone has created her through using both my mother's DNA and Han's DNA.  Thus, technically, it is possible.  She's more of a clone using two donors instead of one.  Her appearance should be enough.  You knew my mother at 14, she's 13.  Take a closer look at the resemblance."

Adra blinked, amazed at the logic behind her sibling's words.  About to comment, she suddenly latched onto a very pissed off presence in the Force.  And that presence was moving steadily towards her.  One more prod through the Force told her that Master Airell had followed her to Naboo.  The Jedi Master rounded the corner into the room in the next second, not noticing that she had all but shoved past Anakin Skywalker.

"Adra, stop fooling around and get out here."  At the sharp crispness in her tone, Adra was distinctly reminded of Jori Daragon.  Hoping to the stars that she hadn't gotten her Jedi master that mad, she carefully walked around her brother's chair to stop before her master.  "Well?  You just up and leave the Temple?  Explain."

Behind her, Adra heard Luke sigh and then move some boxes around.  With a quick glance over his shoulder, she saw Luke looking through some wires in a box.  "When you're finished, let me know."

It was then that Adra remembered just what she'd done.  Her jaw dropped as the full scale of her actions hit her.  "I didn't...  Master Airell, I didn't realize that I'd done that.  Until now, I mean.  I just...  I was following instructions from the Force."  Knowing full well how unbelievable that sounded, she looked over to her apparent half-brother in hopes that maybe he would provide some sort of response before Master Airell's temper flared again.

Luke must've known what she was thinking as he looked up from his box of wires to smile at her.  Then her brother looked at Master Airell and sighed softly.  "I can't expect you to believe her, but I'd say it's true.  Since there's no way of getting around finding out she's my sister."

Her master must've realized what she must've looked like from the point of view from a high-standing Jedi Council member as she close her eyes and swore at herself in her head.  The only reason Adra knew she was swearing at herself was because she unconsciously was connected to her Jedi master's thoughts.  The master opened her eyes again and nodded to Master Skywalker.  "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker...and I'm sorry for getting upset with you, Adra."

Adra watched her master and decided to probe the subject with the Force.  Master Airell's intentions were as honest as she'd spoken, Adra knew that.  It was the information she got as she dug through what her master was thinking that surprised her.  Master Yoda had spoken to the Jedi, telling her that she, Adra, was known to be wary around people who weren't calm.  Adra couldn't help smiling as her master thought up another curse at whoever had cloned her.

Finally, Adra looked between Master Airell and Master Anakin.  After a moment, she turned to look at her brother then her Jedi master once more.  "I understand, Master."  The look of relief that poured onto Master Airell's face was enough to confirm that the Jedi wasn't harboring any ill will, but she still stayed where she was, unconsciously waiting for further accusations, if any.

"Apology accepted.  Now, if I may ask you, could you and Adra please leave my father and me to work this out?  It should only take about ten minutes or so.  Maybe less, depending on how stubborn he's decided to be."

Adra allowed herself to be steered out the door and then back to the courtyard.  Her master left her at the door, going to talk with another woman she thought she'd never see again.  Walking up to the Jedi- or what she still a Sith?- carefully, Adra waited until she was noticed before saying anything.  The woman she'd known as Nikan Daragon looked her over, a smile on her face.

"My, my, my.  Last time I saw you, you were maybe two years old."  The Jedi, for she couldn't be a Sith Lord now, reached over to her and wrapped her firmly in a hug.  Adra couldn't help herself; she grinned broadly and returned the hug even as she found the Jedi's eyes searching her face.  "Now then, you'll probably be remembering me as Nikan..."  Adra shook her head quickly and the woman laughed.  "Oh?"

Smiling slightly, Adra answered the unstated question.  "No, I remember when you took Mara Jade away.  I remember what you were called.  Jori called you Tahiri."

Tahiri nodded, apparently very pleased with Adra's memory.  "Very good.  Now, I'd like to talk to Airell for a few minutes, if I may."

Adra nodded and quickly walked down the fountain at the center of the courtyard.  Tentatively, she drew a figure in the water, watching it ripple at her touch.  She was jerked around quite suddenly by another person.  Mara Jade Daragon was standing opposite her, watching her carefully.  Before Adra could even say a word, she was being dragged off to the room she'd just left.

Mara opened the door to the computer room, still holding Adra's arm as she lead her in.  Adra resisted the heavy urge to rub the spot that Mara had been holding when the other girl released her.  The door shut abruptly behind them and Anakin and Luke both looked up.  Her brother seemed to recover first from the shock of seeing Mara leading her in.

"Alright," Mara Jade began, her voice dangerously level.  "I'm sure you know who she is by now, but I'm betting you didn't know that it is not a good idea to let her just go around the courtyard as if everything is perfectly okay.  If my mother ever decided to drop by to plan another raid, she'd be gone in two seconds flat."

Watching Luke watch Mara, Adra was suddenly struck with a revelation.  Luke had married Tahiri.  Tahiri had brought Mara Jade away from Jori before the Sith could corrupt her daughter.  That made Mara Jade Luke Skywalker's niece.

"I'm going to assume you can fill us in on the information we don't already know."  Adra looked up from where she'd been staring at the floor to look at her brother as he spoke.

Mara seemed to be put off by his words, but she trod into the question carefully, dutifully answering.  Adra almost had to wonder whether or not Mara was her uncle's apprentice.  "Yes...  I could tell you.  You're right.  I could tell you a million and one things about her.  I could tell you her exact midichlorian level, exactly what was genetically altered from the original DNA; sithspawn, I could tell you how much of her genetic code was from Queen Amidala and how much is from Han Solo."

Luke shook his head, sighing softly.  Adra was sure she saw a hint of saddened annoyance cross his face.  "I could tell you that," her brother began, looking at his niece.  "And I'm assuming since you know so much about her, that Jori is the one who created her genetic structure."

In a bit of shock, Adra watched as Mara clamped her mouth shut.  Then, as she'd expected, the monotone voice answered Master Skywalker's inquiries.  "I'm not allowed to disclose that inforation."  A wave of shock hit Adra full in the face as Mara swayed slightly on her feet.  "I'm sorry... There's your remnant of when I was with Jori.  And in answer to your question, yes."  Adra felt another shock wave come through the room, only this time it was aimed at Mara, not coming off her.  The girl swayed once more before she grabbed a hold of the nearest surface- her brother's chair- for balance.

"Yet another after effect," Mara said with distain.  After a second, Mara Jade seemed to decide that speaking through the Force was easier.  Next instant, her voice was filling it.  _Jori created her to replace Darth Vader; that's why her midichlorian level is so high in comparison to Han's and Amidala's._

Luke smiled at his niece, standing instantly to allow Mara to sit down in his chair.  The apprentice took the chair immediately, her face resting in her hands as she tried to clear the headache Adra was sure she was having.

"Thank you, Mara."  Adra heard the voice absently as she concentrated on the Force to sooth her nerves.  She hadn't even realized that she had become antsy at the mention of Jori Daragon.  Finally looking back her brother and Master Anakin, she offered them a careful smile.  "I think that's everything you want to know.  Unless you also need locations on where Sith stuff is stored."  Realizing what she'd just said, her hands flew to her mouth.  _I didn't say the last part, okay?_

_Okay._  Luke's voice came back to her in the Force as he herded everyone towards the door.  "Okay, everyone out.  I don't want this door unlocked for Han to find out where his missing parts went to.  If he finds them, he'll kill me.  Okay?  Come on."  Luke went over to his niece to get her out of his chair just as an all-too-familiar voice spoke through the room.  Adra glanced up to see Han Solo, blaster on his hip, leaning against the door frame.

"You know, Luke, if you'd've asked, I would've given you the parts.  Besides, I had an irremovable tracker put on it for this purpose."  Han moved over slightly to allow Anakin to pass, then Mara and Airell.  Adra looked over at him and then froze as his eyes locked on hers.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  I know her... How do I know her?"

His gaze jerked sharply over to her brother's, his brother-in-law's, and she grinned slightly.  Luke began laughing as he first glanced to Adra herself and then Han.  "I can't say I'm surprised you that you know her, but I wouldn't think you would...she's lived on Earth most of her life.  Meet my little sister- Adra Amidala."

Adra watched understanding dawn on Han Solo's face and she smiled slightly.  However, instead of going over to him or escaping through the door, she decided upon hiding behind her brother.  This was definitely becoming a usual for her.  A shy smile once again appeared on her features as she wondered slightly what, shocking to think, her father would think of her.

If anything, Han seemed amazed by Luke's revelation.  He grabbed at the doorframe to keep from falling over, and then looked from Luke to Adra and back again.  "Th-that's...are you serious?  That actually went over?"  Not quite sure what he meant, Adra remained silent as Han figured everything out in his mind.  Then the trademark Solo grin flashed across his face.  "So I got, what, a 13 year old daughter?

Adra was about to nod in reply when a new presence walked through the door.  The woman who entered looked a bit like Leia Organa Solo, but Adra knew immediately that this was not the famous politician by the look the woman gave Han.  The woman moved past Han's bulk in the door, walking over to the chair.  Adra noticed her giving her a quizzical look.

"So what's going on?"  The woman finally asked.

Her brother nodded in reply to Han's original query then looked over at the other woman in the room.  Adra watched as he sat down in the nearest free chair, his face smiling at the other.  Through the Force she felt the connection between the two people.  At last, Luke verbalized whatever he was thinking.  "Yes Han.  I believe you do.  And Sola, just so we don't leave you in the dark, we've run across another member of the family.  Meet my little sister- Adra Amidala."

Adra smiled as she realized who this 'Sola' was.  Sola Gallia, formerly Sola Skywalker, was Luke Skywalker's second daughter.  Han's voice cut abruptly across her thoughts.

"Wait, wait, wait.  Why didn't she use Solo as a last name?! I mean, come on here!"

Unable to help herself, Adra laughed slightly, walking over to her father.  It was rather strange to see someone as your father after you hadn't had one for so long, but she liked the idea all the more for its absence in her life.  "A note, Dad, is that I didn't choose my name."  Carefully, almost hesitantly, Adra walked over to Han and gave him a hug.  She felt his arms rap around her and suddenly had the sensation of her feet lifting off the ground while all the air left her lungs.  After a second, Han put her down and she collected her breath.  Once she was sure she could speak again, Adra look over at her brother.  "So does this mean I'm not going to be charged as an Imperial spy?"

She saw her brother struggling to keep the laughter that was flowing through the Force from his face, but he failed when she turned to face him.  After a minute, his laughter subsided as he grinned at Han.  "No, I don't think we'll be charging you with being an Imperial spy this time."


End file.
